Who tells your story: HAMILTON
by TeamPeetaM
Summary: The story of the infamous Maria Reynolds.


**Authors note: I know we all love Hamilton, we love rapping cabinet battles and counting to ten, but what about the other Mc Hammers of the time? In this series I'm going to write about the forgotten ones, the people who had no one to tell their story, I'm going to start with Maria Reynolds, a diva that not even Hamilton could say no to. The rest is up to you, tell me who's story you want me to tell! Please note, this may not be 100% historically accurate, I will take creative license.**

The year is 1797, Maria Reynolds is home alone. James, her husband is out, she doesn't know where. Most likely at another woman's house, it wouldn't be the first time. Her daughter Susan is currently twelve, she can handle herself, she's in town. Maria picks up the newspaper, the headline is: _Alexander Hamilton, president Washington's treasury secretary's new address counteracted by a Tomas Jefferson._ Alexander must be rich, she thought as she leisurely flipped through the pages. She couldn't read well but she understood enough. Then an idea danced across her mind, it was a deceitful but pleasant thought. She raised herself from the blue armchair she had been sitting on and walked the table on the other side of the room, she picked up the small mirror and inspected her face and hair, satisfied with her appearance she put the glass back on the table and glided to the door of the room. She opened it and quietly slipped out. She called the carriage driver over and gave him the address of the good secretary, telling him to drop her off out of site of the house, so she can walk up to it alone. She gracefully stepped into the carriage and watched the horse's hoofs pound into the ground in a mesmerizing fashion.

Alexander Hamilton is home alone. His wife and children are in Albeny with their mother and Aunt, the two remaining Schuyler sisters, Margarita, or more commonly known as Peggy, is dead. He is tired, his quill hovers over paper hesitantly debating how to name the secretary of state, he doesn't think he can print the name he prefers. He longs for his bed but, continues to write. He has been at it all week. He is tired and not thinking clearly, he misses his wife. He hears a knock at the door. He rises from his chair and walks downstairs. Outside the door stands a lovely young woman. He feels his cheeks turn a few shades redder than usual.

Man and Woman stand feet apart gazing at each other. The woman tells the man, that her husband has left her, she needs help. The man gives her thirty dollars and walks her home. They pause at the door then go inside and enter the bedroom. They continue the affair for a month, when Alexander Hamilton receives a letter from James Reynolds, telling him that if Alexander did not pay him, he would tell Eliza about Maria, if he does pay, he can keep seeing her. Hamilton runs to the Reynolds house and finds Maria, asking her how she could do this to him, she denies having said anything to James but, urges Hamilton to pay the money and keep seeing her. After some deliberation he accepts. The buzz dies down until one day Aaron Burr, James Maddison and Tomas Jefferson find out about the affair. They swear to never speak of it, but a paranoid Hamilton doubts them.

Maria Reynolds is home alone. She picks up the paper and catches her last name. She flips to the article and sees the title: _The Reynolds pamphlet. By Alexander Hamilton. The charge against me is in correlation to, one James Reynolds, built on false pretenses. My real crime is an amerces connection with his wife for a considerable time with his knowing consent. My wife and children being absent on a visit upstate to my father in law Philip Schuyler._ She stopped there and put the paper down. She shook her head. She would be shunned, a social pariah.

In the weeks that followed anywhere that Maria went, she was treated badly. Women gave her looks and men altogether stayed away. She divorced her husband with help from young lawyer Aaron Burr. She gave her child to the state moved, and changed her name several times. In 1832 she died at the age of sixty-four, the cause of death is unknown but historians believe she died from pneumonia.


End file.
